This project will explore to what extent and in what manner event-related potentials (ERPs) recorded from the scalp of normal persons reflect cognitive processes. Specific tasks of an information processing nature will be used to elicit different types of cognitive processes. One experiment will require subjects to sort stimuli on a sensory or on a semantic basis. Another will require subjects to respond to one aspect of a stimulus while attempting to ignore other related aspects. In a series of neuro linquistic experiments ERPs are tested for changes related to depth of processing, sorting stimuli on a syntactic basis, sorting stimuli on a sematic basis, and finally exploring how ERPs are related to word usage and meaning in sentences. It is hoped that those experiments will enlarge the role of ERPs as tools of the cognitive psychologist and neurolinquist as well as helping to unveil the processes correlated to ERP changes. Several types of data analysis will be employed to more adequately relate ERP changes to cognitive processes.